


朱白调教

by Avioline



Category: Avioline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	朱白调教

朱一龙是个演员，没什么名气，也没有人知道，他还有另一个身份。

他是名调教师，一个dom。

bdsm圈一直是一个神奇的存在，他们将一般的攻受关系，巧妙的转化成另一种关系，一种更加隐秘的关系。

命令和服从。

朱一龙完全没有担心过自己的这层身份会被公之于众，因为在这个圈子中，所有人的身份都是绝对保密的，就算是有固定关系的dom和sub,也不会知道太多对方的隐私。

这是条不成文的规定，大家都心照不宣的默默遵循。

这天，朱一龙来到他所在的会所——伊瑟会所。

一个圈内最大，最权威的会所，汇集了社会各领域的上流人士。

这间会所一共有五层，地下两层，地上三层，地下一层是停车场，地上一层是酒吧，白 天对外开放。

剩下的三层十分的神秘，只有手持特殊的身份卡才会被允许进入，那是一个绝对秘密的地方，是淫乱的地狱，狂欢的天堂。

人们穿着各种夸张的服装，分布在会场的各个角落。

有的是成双成对的出现，让人惊奇的是，他们其中的一个竟然出奇统一的跪在地上，脖子上套着带着锁链项圈，项圈的另一头攥在另一个人的手里，像是对待宠物一样。

当然，这种相处方式在会所内已然十分平常。

在gay圈内混久了就会知道，圈子内的0多1少，成为一个sub很容易，但是能进入这个会场，成为个顶级的dom更是少之又少，所以总会出现一个dom和多个sub签订关系，没办法，狼多肉少。

在这种情况下，朱一龙就成了会所内的一朵奇葩。

他不仅技术过硬而且长相十分帅气，性格温柔大方。

是极少数能每次只与一个sub保持关系的dom,每段关系都会维持在一年左右， 这是圈内十分少见的，最最重要的是，他目前还是solo的状态!

这令会所的sub们为之痴狂。

许多sub都愿意花重金只请求与朱一龙共度一晚，却都被他婉言谢绝了。

此刻朱一龙正带着 面具，慵懒的靠坐在三楼宴会大厅的沙发上，修长的双腿交叠着，一只手摇晃着手中的高脚杯，一只手伸展开搭在沙发靠背的上面，随着会场的音乐有节奏的打着节拍，因为他在会所的身份极为特殊，所以没人敢上前来打扰他。

他眯起眼打量着来来往往的会所成员，因为工作的缘故，朱-龙好久没有来过了， 竟然发现了几张陌生的面孔。

"John,会所来了几位新成员? "朱一龙看向站在他身 后同样带着面具的服务生，问道。

"是的，先生，您不在的这段日子里，确实来了几位新的成员..…”被唤作John的服务生弯下腰恭恭敬敬的回答道，像是想起了什么，他停顿了一下，用更小的声音补充道。

“看到那边那个年轻人了吗?真是奇怪，他看起来明明就不是圈子里的.”

朱-龙顺着John的视线看过去，发现一个二十岁左右的年轻人目光低垂着生怕看到什么东西似的，蜷缩在角落里独自喝着闷酒，显得与周围气氛格格不入。

“倒是有趣的很。“朱一龙顿时被提起 了兴趣，勾起嘴角，将酒杯递给John，起身向年轻人的方向走去。

正在给自己倒酒的白宇用余光瞥见了有人在向这边靠近，不耐烦的挥了挥手:“我说了多少遍了!我不.……”还没说完，就被一个低沉的声音打断。

“你的名字?”

一双被精心擦拭过的皮鞋出现在自己的视线中，白宇顺着来人的一双长腿视线上移，愣住了。

那人身穿黑色西裤双腿修长，板正的白色衬衫塞入腰间，带着袖箍子，精壮的倒三角身材隐约可见，黑色的面具下露出线条流畅的下巴，嘴角微微上扬。

“……白。”白宇知道这个会所是不允许出现真实姓名的，所以他将自己的姓作为游走在会所的名字。

“介意陪我玩玩吗?”

他说。

也许是朱一龙的气场太过强大， 白宇像是被勾了魂一般，鬼使神差的点了头。

白宇自己也不知道为什么会答应他，他就这样迷迷糊糊的跟着朱一龙来到了 地下二层。

朱一龙是这个会所最大的股东，会所专门为他打造了一片天地。

地下二层就是朱一龙专属的地方，除了朱一龙和与朱一龙签订了契约的sub,其他人是一律不准入内的。

今天朱一龙算是破了自己定下的规矩，他就这样把只有一面之缘的白宇带进了自己的私人空间。

偌大的地下二层被分割成不同的区域，蜡烛，皮鞭，跳蛋，震动棒，串珠..大大小小形态各异的道具琳琅满目，一排列在墙上， 架子上。

白宇在其中甚至看到了手术刀和止血钳，他打了个寒颤，颤抖的指着泛着冷金属光泽的的道具，问道，“这些..也会用到?”

朱一龙笑着摇了摇头，弯下腰贴着白宇的耳畔暖昧的说道:“只要你乖乖的，我一般是不会用到的。”

白宇被唬住了，乖乖地点了点头,“好。”

朱一龙对白宇的反应极为满意，揉了揉白宇的脑袋，“你先逛一逛，我去换套衣服。”

“恩。”

白宇被一个笼子吸引了目光，那笼子极为精致，栏杆上布满了精致的花纹，像是放大了许多倍的圈养金丝雀的鸟笼。

朱一龙换好了衣服出来后，就看到白宇蹲在角落里对着笼子发呆。

“白，你在干什么?”

白宇回了神，连忙起身，措不及防的对上朱一龙的视线， 像是被雷击中一般，张着嘴定在原地。

朱一龙此时换了件黑色高领军装，脚踏中筒皮靴，带着黑色军帽，手上拿着一只细软的皮鞭，银色的耳钉在灯下闪烁，此时的他已经将面具摘下，露出自己原本的模样，俊美的面庞让人挪不开眼睛。

他就这样站在那里，宛如神圣不可侵犯的帝王。

“白，到我面前来。”

白宇觉得自己的心跳越来越快，紧张，期待，害怕，几种莫名的情绪纠缠在一起，引得他身体一阵颤栗，朱一龙的这身装扮实在太具有震慑力， 白宇觉得自己的呼吸有些困难。

朱一龙就这样静静的看着白宇，没有表现出任何不耐烦的情绪，他等着白宇迈出自己的第一步。

终于，白宇还是磨磨蹭蹭的往朱一龙的方向靠近。

“把衣服脱光，全部。”语气轻松的简直像是在问白宇吃饭了没。

白宇猛的抬起头，眼中充满了惊异望着朱一龙， 朱一龙也没有回避， 直视白宇的眼睛，任由两人目光相接。

半晌，白宇终于妥协了。

衣服被一件件剥落扔在了地上，白宇精瘦美好的身体就这样暴露在空气中，或许是空调的温度开的太低，白皙的皮肤上起了一层细细地鸡皮疙瘩。

没有了衣物的遮蔽，白宇只感觉自己的手脚无处安放，他有些局促的站在那里，身体细微的颤抖。

朱一龙将空调的温度适当调高了些后，低头看了看手中的秒表摇了摇头，像是有些失望，“两分钟。”

“我知道你不是圈内的人，但是既然到了这个地方，我希望你可以遵守这里的规则。”

“你不要害怕，在外面，我不会对你做出任何出格的行为。一旦进入了这里， 我是你的主人，我将主宰你的身体，你的心，你的一切，从你的服从中获得快乐。而你是奴隶，只需要绝对的服从我，在被支配中满足自己的需求，明白吗?”

“明白。”白宇缓缓的点了点头。

朱一龙慢慢靠近白宇，皮鞭顺着白宇的脸一路滑下，在白宇乳晕周围暧昧的打着转儿。

“这只鞭子是特殊材料制成的，留下的痕迹只要一个晚上就会消失，你可以不要担心。”

“恩..“白宇极力的忍耐着朱一龙的撩拨， 正当白宇觉得自己快要坚持不住的时候。

“跪下，双手背过去。”朱一龙居高临下的看着白宇。

白宇顺从的跪了下来，经过刚才的心理建设，白宇已经开始慢慢接受了自己的奴隶的角色。

“啪!"的一声脆响，细软的鞭子准确的打在了白宇的乳头上，在胸膛上留下一道红痕。

“叫主人!”朱一龙语气坚定不容置疑。

“……..主人。”一声微不可闻的主人夹杂着闷哼从白宇的口中溢出。

“腿分开!大点声!"朱一龙轻声呵斥着。

白宇一点点的用膝盖向外挪动，将腿分的更开，后面隐蔽的蜜穴也若隐若现。

又一声鞭响，白宇白皙的胸膛上两道对称的红痕格外清晰。

"嗯啊!主人!”白宇蜷缩起上身，火辣辣的灼烧感从两道鞭痕中蔓延开来，渐渐的白宇惊奇的感受到细细密密的刺痛中，夹杂着若有若无的快感，自己的前端也有了抬头的趋势。

朱一龙绕到白宇的身后，用鞭子顺着脊柱上下滑动，最终探向了最为隐蔽的股缝。

粗糙的皮鞭来回摩擦这细嫩的未经探索的穴口，时轻时重的碾压，摩擦着褶皱的每一个角落，粉色的穴口逐渐变的殷红，开始一开一阖的分泌肠液。

"额啊……."那没有开拓过的地方被朱一龙如此的蹂躏，让白宇有些吃不消，那是一种白宇从未经历过的感觉，穴处如细细麻麻的电流般的快感从那里传来。

前面的茎身更加精神的挺立起来，铃口处吐出了点点白浊。

白宇微微撅起屁股想要获得更多的快感，身后的皮鞭却突然消失了，自己的前端也被一只塑料管塞住，一管润滑剂扔到了白宇的面前，身后响起朱一龙的声音,“自 己做润滑。”

白宇捡起身前的润滑剂，挤了一些到手指上，将手伸向自己的身后。

其实白宇几乎没有触碰过那个隐秘的地方，即使是洗澡也只是草草冲一下了事，可现在却要当着别人的面给自己做扩张，这就如同与在别人面前自慰无异。

白宇闭起眼睛，将一根手指探了进去，有了润滑剂的介入，深入的过程比较顺利，这种感觉十分奇妙，手指被自己的肠肉紧紧的吸住，湿湿软软的触感是白宇从未体验过的。

白宇动了动手指，浅浅的按压里面温暖湿润的穴肉，一股接一 股的快感便顺着脊椎传遍全身，此刻的白宇完全忘记了朱一龙的存在， 沉浸在快感中无法自拔。

第二根…….第三根.……

不一会，穴口便就轻易的容纳下三根手指。

朱一龙看到了白宇身上的变化，满意的点点头，奖励一般的轻轻拍了拍白宇的脸，表现不错。” 

说完，他起身走向道具台，拿着一个粉色的盒子朝白宇走来。

“打开，把里面的东西带上。”

白宇打开一看，有些犹豫了，紧紧的咬着下唇，没有进行下一步的动作。

这里面尽是些粉粉嫩嫩的东西，有免耳朵发箍，一对毛绒手环，一对毛绒脚环，一个粉色的跳蛋...

朱一龙眯起眼睛用鞭子挑起白宇的下巴，强迫白宇与自己的对视,“觉得委屈了?”

“没有，主人。"白宇吸了吸发酸的鼻子，摇了摇头，然后乖乖俯身将那些情趣用具带在了身上。

还剩一个跳蛋..

白宇求助似的抬头看向朱一龙，朱一龙抱着双臂，颇为玩味的看着白宇，微微抬起下巴示意他继续下去。

白宇无法，只能闭着眼睛咬着牙狠心向身后塞去。

冰凉的椭圆形的跳蛋挤开细腻的软肉慢慢向内腔滑去，与手指的触感不同，跳蛋的形状更为粗长，白宇感觉到自己的肠肉被冰凉的开拓，向着手指触及不到的更深处游走。

朱一龙按下了手中的遥控器，将震动幅度调成最大。

"嗯啊啊啊!"白宇只觉得那跳蛋刚进入自己的体内就开始大幅度的震动，一窜一窜的碾压着自己的嫩肉，白宇扭动着腰身，想要逃离，怎奈跳蛋像是有生命一样，找准了那处最敏感的穴肉狠狠的顶弄。

"哈…….啊哈…….啊.."白宇重心不稳的向前倒去，用手支撑着自己的身体，像是求爱母狗一般摇晃着屁股，溢出的肠液顺着大腿根滴答滴答的浸湿了毯子，眼中氬氲着水雾，眼尾绯红。

快感层层积累，白宇只觉得自己仅差一步就可以登上云端。

朱一龙却坏心眼的将跳蛋停掉了，把跳蛋取了出来。

白宇要被不上不下的感觉逼疯了，他现在也顾不得什么羞耻了，他现在只想要，想要人狠狠的深入他。

他哼哼唧唧的爬到朱一龙的身边， 用脑袋蹭着朱-龙的裤腿，“主人.我想..”

“想什么?”朱一龙明知故问， 站在那里不为所动。

虽然他现在也快要到达了极限。

“我想要你..”

“要我?要我什么? "继续装傻。

白宇慢腾腾的转过身去，朝着朱一龙撅起自己的屁股，掰开自己的臀瓣，露出自己早已水淋淋的开阖的花穴，转过头来，打着哭嗝，连同头上的免耳朵也颤颤巍巍的，可怜极了。

“请主人插我。”

朱一龙觉得自己被反将了一军，却再也无玩弄他的心思，不得不承认，白宇的这招十分有用，任凭朱一龙游走在无数的经验极其丰富的 sub,也没有像今天这样心急过。

他拉开自己的裤子的拉链，露出早已喷薄蓄势待发的粗壮的巨物，狠狠的顶进了白宇的体内。

"嗯啊!”白宇满足的叹息出来。

不等白宇适应朱一龙粗大的尺寸， 朱一龙就发狠的顶弄起来。

“嗯啊!主人…….好棒.……顶，顶到了!"白宇配合的晃动着屁股，引诱着朱一龙更加深入的探寻。

“顶到了什么? "朱一龙温润如大提琴的声音在白宇耳边响起。

“顶…….嗯啊……哈.…顶到了花心…”白宇已经完全失去了理智，根本不知道自己在说什么，只觉得自己已经化身成了淫兽，臣服于欲望之中。

“喜欢么，喜欢主人的大肉棒吗? "朱一龙继续引导着， 更加大力的鞭挞着白宇。

"喜欢…….唔啊!喜欢主人的大肉棒..”

.....

夜还很长，酣畅淋漓的性事还在继续。

白宇从那次以后还是回去那间会所，可朱-龙这个人却如同蒸发了一般，不见了踪影，白宇只得作罢，那晚的记忆也被白宇视为一场梦。

2017年镇魂剧组的化妆间内

白宇听说今天与自己搭戏的同事会来这里试妆，想要去化妆间提前热络一下。

进入化妆间，果然看到一个挺拔的背影在于工作人员聊天，于是他拍了拍那人的肩膀，伸出了一只手，“你好，我是白.."

当他看到男人转过身来的时候，却如同被定住一般。

那人带着戏谑的笑意回握住了白宇的手,在别人看不到的地方，用手指暧昧的摩擦着白宇的掌心，

“你好，朱一龙。”

<


End file.
